NEW YEARS EVE IN THE DARK
by Gatergirl79
Summary: A short Oneshot set on New Years Eve between season five and six. Its new years eve and Dean's missing everyone. Then he get his midnight kiss. SLASH


**A/N: This is a short oneshot that I just needed to write as its been in my head for a few days. I know its not New Year yet but hey, so what right. **

**Warning: Contains spoiler for end of season five and also hasn't been Beta'd [YOU HAVE BEEN PRE-WARNED]**

**If your still reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YEARS EVE IN THE DARK<strong>

Dean Winchester sat in the front seat of the Impala contemplating the year he'd just survived and the years that lay ahead of him. It was New Years Eve and he was alone again. Sure he had Lisa and Ben but he'd lost Sam, be barely spoken to Bobby and he hadn't seen hind nor halo of Castiel since that night. - So yes, for Dean that meant he was alone.

He sat drinking a single bottle of Jack Daniels while listening to classic rock radio. He'd been out in the dark garage for almost an hour avoiding Lisa and her party. It was quite out there, allowing him to think. Which had been the thing Dean had been avoiding even longer than the party, because when he allowed himself to think, he remembered what he'd lost. - who he'd lost.

Dean knew he should go inside and be there when the clock struck 12. Think was, he didn't want to be. He'd gone though the whole of Christmas with a false smile pinned to his lips. Laughing and joking. Watching Ben and Lisa open their presents. It was the kind of Christmas that he'd missed out on growing up, the kind he'd thought he'd wanted. - until he'd actually been given his dream. But it felt empty and wrong without those closest to him.

He'd had Christmas's without Sam before but there was a big difference between running away to collage and suffering in the pit. Dean could easily imaging what Sam was going through and that made things so much worse for him.

He through back a large gulp of whiskey as a voiced interrupted the music on the radio to announce it was ten seconds to midnight. Dean didn't stop drinking and he didn't move to go inside. He stayed where he was listening to the announcer counting down. Lifting the bottle a little. "Happy New Year guys." he murmured.

"Happy New Year Dean." Cass voice suddenly said from beside him.

Dean physically jumped as he turned, wide eyed to see the angel sat beside him. He looked terrible. Tired and worn down. He wanted to ask so many questions. Where he'd been? What he'd been doing all this time? - Why the hell hadn't he came to see him? But all Dean did was stare as the announcer continued the countdown.

"Five - Four - Three - Two - One - Happy New Year!"

It was tradition he told himself. New years eve, midnight, kiss. The fact that Cass was a guy, didn't even cross his mind. It was just so great to have him there, to have someone he trusted and cared about. Sure, he wouldn't have kissed Sam or bobby in the same way, but that was just another thing that didn't cross Dean's mind. He simply reached out, wrapped his hands in the lapels of the tanned trench-coat and pulled the angel in for a kiss. Because that's what happened on New Years Eve at Midnight and who was Dean to argue with tradition.

Cass sat in shock for a few moments as Dean's lips were pressed to his. He could feel the man's tongue running along the thin line between his own lips. He was demanding entry at an increasing rate, and to both their surprise Cass gave it allowing the kiss to deepen as Dean threaded his fingers through the angels mass of dark hair.

Dean finally pulled away to breath and looked into Cass bright blue eyes, smiling sadly. They just sat there in each others personal space. Not saying a word because they never needed to. Dean had begun to feel the weight of loneliness ease from his shoulders at the angels mere presence, now a difference weight seemed to have vanished from his gut. He knew it was because of the kiss. Because he'd finally done something about what he'd been feeling for months. He could breath for the first time in a long time and it felt good.

Leaning forward Dean took Cass mouth in a kiss that was filled with more hunger and passion than the first and this time Cass responded instantly. Shifting closer to the ex-hunter, his own finger combing though Dean's shorter lighter hair. Mirroring the man's movements exactly.

In the classic car that had been Dean's home for a long as he could remember he gave into his feelings on New Years Eve and kissed the angel who'd fought his way though hell to save him and who'd fallen from heaven to help him. In the dark garage the angel and his hunter found each other with the hope that the year ahead would be better than the one behind. In the dark on New Years Eve neither thought about anyone but each others.

And neither noticed the figure watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. :( **

**Would like to thank everyone for reading, review and faving this story… So THANK YOU ALL :D**


End file.
